


Глубокие воды

by william_t



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: Море не терпит невыполненных обещаний





	Глубокие воды

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF OE naval 2016

Von meiner brennenden Liebe  
kann dich kein Gott und kein Wunder mehr befreien  
(с) Oomph!

Море бурлило, рычало и стонало. На беспокойной поверхности рождались волны и угрожающе целились пенными гребнями в проплывающие неподалеку корабли. Небольшая процессия из двух линеалов и четырех фрегатов твердо шла намеченным курсом, не убирая паруса, но готовясь сделать это, если стихия решит как следует позабавиться наступающей ночью. До сих пор её атаки были почти безобидной игрой, но последние несколько часов плеск воды о борта все больше напоминал пощечины обиженной любовницы.

Море гневалось, и в этот раз не приходилось рассчитывать на его отходчивость.

Вернер отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как растекается расплавленным золотом уходящее за горизонт солнце. Величественные корабли в свете последних лучей казались алыми, будто набухшими от крови, которой этим днем пролилось с избытком. Вряд ли они насытились. Марикьяре всегда жили морским разбоем, а теперь и вовсе свихнулись, пылая жаждой мести непонятно кому и непонятно за что.

Ни разу не подводившее чутье шептало, что уходить нужно было сразу, едва в заливе начало становиться тесно. А он недопустимо промедлил. Чего он хотел добиться? Даже у моря есть предел терпения, и проверять его не стоило.

Не стоило…

Чьи-то пальцы ласково погладили по руке, запутались в мокрых волосах, и он прикрыл глаза. Вереница вяло текущих мыслей мгновенно прервалась, голова блаженно опустела. Все закончилось. Что толку вспоминать.

Он мог бы просто…

Глубже…

В темноту…

Море ещё раз шумно вздохнуло и плеснуло в лицо холодом и солью. Это привело в чувство, заставило оглядеться, вздрогнуть и замахать руками в судорожной попытке удержаться на плаву. Страх, ставший его спутником за последние сутки, сжал сердце неумолимыми тисками. Вернер попытался вспомнить, как оказался за бортом, так далеко от стремящейся по чужой прихоти на юг «Верной Звезды», и не смог.

Но ведь его взяли в плен! Тело помнило и удар сапогом, пришедшийся по ребрам, и боль в вывернутых руках, и доски палубы, на которой его поставили на колени, словно какого-то…

– Не думай, – в нежном текучем голосе отчетливо послышалось недовольство. Новая волна накрыла с головой, заставив хорошенько хлебнуть воды, но тут же отступила, милостиво позволяя вынырнуть. – Не думай… иди!

– Хотим!

– Попробовать!

– Сам согласился!

Он почти был готов выкрикнуть бессмысленное «помогите», когда знакомая ладонь легла на губы, и Вернер понял, что не может произнести ни слова. Да и кто его услышит? Корабли далеко. Наверняка ушли праздновать победу и богатый улов. Кровников марикьяре в плен не берут и ради него исключение делать уж точно не стали бы. А залитая алым палуба, впивающаяся в запястья веревка и враждебная темнота трюма ему просто привиделись. Всего лишь игра разума, пытающегося уберечь хозяина от страшной реальности.

Сколько он продержится в холодной воде?

Корабли покачивались на волнах, жадно облизывающих обшивку. Недосягаемые и равнодушные, они демонстрировали, что спасения ждать не стоит. Корабли Вернера никогда не любили, ни чужие, ни свои. Словно чувствовали, что их связывают исключительно деловые отношения.

– Я люблю!

– Сердце!

– Живое!

– Громко бьется!

На смену ужасу вновь приходило странное оцепенение. Вернер сжал губы, повернул голову, встречая взгляд зеленых, как тина, глаз.

Можно было перестать сопротивляться и просто податься навстречу ждущим его рукам. В конце концов, он и впрямь обещал. Давно, по глупости, но он просто хотел жить. Да что там, он и сейчас хочет… и как его вообще посмели здесь бросить?!

Море отозвалось угрожающим рокотом, но было поздно – Вернер уже уцепился за спасительную мысль и упрямо поплыл в сторону алого зарева, которое почему-то не спешило отдаляться и становилось только ярче.

Жизнь была роскошным подарком, который никто не собирался ему вручать, но Вернер, подхлестываемый вновь проснувшимся страхом, надеялся, что ещё не поздно поторговаться. И почему он решил, что унизительный плен был порожден загнанным в ловушку разумом, а открытое море являлось ужасающей реальностью? Что если он позволил запутать себя, и все случилось наоборот?

В другое время он бы расхохотался над нелепостью собственных рассуждений, но отчаяние заставляло забыть о логике и раз за разом воскрешать в памяти и громкие команды на чужом, ненавистном языке, и шершавые доски под щекой, и пристальный взгляд черных глаз, от которого сначала продрало морозом, а потом обдало жаром.

Никто не смог бы уйти от Альмейды дважды. Вернер знал, что первый адмирал Талига жаждал поквитаться с ним лично и не позволил бы решить его судьбу ни кесарю, ни чужому клинку, ни морю.

– Вернешься, – обиженно пропел над ухом слаженный хор.

– Сам!

– Наш!

– Обещал!

На мгновение вокруг стало тихо. Вернер поднял голову и застыл – над ним нависала волна, которой под силу было утопить небольшой корабль. Та горделиво поднялась ещё выше, точно красуясь, а потом рухнула вниз.

Вернер в панике дернул руками и неожиданно обнаружил, что они крепко связаны за спиной. Вот и все. Он зачем-то задержал дыхание, закрыл глаза и позволил темно-зеленому водовороту утянуть его на дно.

– Держи его! Да за ноги хватай! Что он дергается, как припадочный?

– Может, припадочный и есть? Кто этих гусей разберет.

– Да уж, им с такими адмиралами и врагов не надо…

– Зубы ему разожми, он же язык себе отхватит, и как его потом допрашивать?

Пол под головой затрясся от тяжелых шагов, где-то громыхнуло ведро, запищала крыса. Чьи-то грубые руки бесцеремонно перевернули его на спину – Вернер попытался возмутиться подобным обращением, но челюсти свело судорогой. Через несколько секунд их насильно разжали; Вернер закашлялся, жадно вдохнул затхлый воздух, выгнулся дугой и открыл глаза.

***

От накатившей слабости ощутимо потряхивало, и приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы усидеть на деревянном ящике, который ему предложили вместо стула. В другое время Вернер высказал бы все, что думает относительно марикьярской любезности, но сейчас ему было не до удобства. Смысл имело только то, что он не ошибся, и все пережитое посреди штормящего моря оказалось наведенным мороком. На редкость правдоподобным, но все же…

Вернер счел, что лучше пересидеть со связанными руками в сыром трюме, чем отправиться на новую встречу с караулящими его морскими ведьмами. Ведь здесь он, несмотря на все, был жив. Оставалось найти способ избежать казни, а если не выйдет, то уж лучше в петлю, чем на дно. В отличие от других моряков, он даже слишком хорошо представлял, что его там ждет.

Губы и язык были солеными от морской воды, так и тянуло прополоскать рот, чтобы избавиться от противного привкуса. Едва заметно скривившись, Вернер заставил себя прекратить созерцать носки чужих сапог и поднял голову, чтобы наконец-то взглянуть в лицо их обладателю.

– Что такое? – насмешливо хмыкнул Альмейда, чем вызвал чувство, смутно напоминающее облегчение. Все время, что Вернер пытался собраться с расползающимися, точно прибрежные крабы, мыслями, тот молчал, и в голову закралось подозрение – уж не ждут ли от него первого хода? К счастью, Альмейда не то решил сменить тактику, не то потерял терпение. С марикьяре такое случалось. – Уже закончил?

– Закончил… – от долгого молчания голос был отвратительно хриплым, и необходимость говорить на чужом языке только осложняла положение, – … что?

– Ну, – четыре пальца левой руки беззвучно отстукивали по колену неизвестный ритм, – по твоей необычайной задумчивости я сделал вывод, что ты готовишь речь, которая заставит меня расчувствоваться, вернуть тебе корабль и отпустить прежним курсом.

Где-то внутри всколыхнулась злость, глухая и бессильная. Закончить жизнь дрожащей тварью, на которой фрошерский адмирал вволю отточит свое остроумие, не хотелось. Вернер выпрямился, насколько это позволяли веревки и неустойчивый ящик, и попытался принять вид как можно более надменный. Подручные Альмейды, торопясь привести его в чувство, умудрились изрядно потрепать мундир и порвать завязки на вороте рубашки, и это весьма огорчало – будь он застегнут наглухо, выносить пристальный взгляд стало бы куда легче. 

– У меня есть основания предполагать, что мои усилия пропали бы впустую, – процедил Вернер сквозь зубы. – Ты преследовал меня три дня вместо того, чтобы отмечать победу, и…

Кажется, удержать лицо не получилось. Альмейда отмахнулся, не дослушав.

– Считай, что соскучился, – он подался вперед. Доски тихо скрипнули. – Надеюсь, взаимно.

Это не было вопросом. В лицо словно дохнуло жаром, в висках мелко застучали невидимые молоточки, и Вернер с шумом втянул носом воздух, пытаясь удержать себя в руках и не скатиться в некрасивую истерику. Какой был бы позор!

Пахло в трюме отвратительно, и это отчасти привело в чувство. Корабль накренился, пришлось упереться каблуками в пол, чтобы не упасть. Падать при Альмейде не хотелось, тем более воды под ноги натекло уже изрядно – целая лужа, в которой можно было рассмотреть искаженное отражение стоящего неподалеку светильника.

– Память как у бергера, – Вернер смог усмехнуться, но пересохшие губы тут же напомнили о себе. Усилием воли ему удалось побороть искушение облизнуться.

– Отчего же? – удивился Альмейда. – Бергер отомстил бы тебе и тем, кто придет после тебя. А мне нужен только ты.

Два раза от Альмейды не уйти, напомнил он себе. В первый раз его спасло чудо, и за это чудо пришлось дорого заплатить. Вернер вспомнил гневный рокот моря, полупрозрачные холодные пальцы, тихий смех, и слегка поежился. Избежать одной напасти, найти другую. Он проявил недопустимую беспечность, решив, что расплатится когда-нибудь потом… кто знал, что «потом» наступит так быстро?

Испытующий взгляд скользнул по нему от сапог до макушки. Вернер осознавал, что выглядит скверно в местами порванной одежде, уставший и больной, но поделать с этим ничего не мог. Впрочем, Альмейду такие мелочи никогда не волновали. Этот взгляд Вернер помнил хорошо – восемь лет назад черные глаза точно также пытались без спроса влезть в душу. Сопротивление было обречено на провал с самого начала, оставалось только одно – бежать, что Вернер и делал.

Он бежал, Альмейда настигал, так уж повелось. Как объяснить, что он почувствовал вчера, когда первый увидел на стремительно приближающихся кораблях алые флаги? Когда передавал сигнал для «Ноордкроне», чтоб ей истлеть на дне поскорее? «Противник с юго-запада. Четыре хорны». Первый раз, когда он решил принять бой, но треклятый Кальдмеер со своим Бюнцем…

– Мне показалось, ты не намерен брать пленных, – ему не было дела до варварских обычаев, но не попытаться пролить свет на собственную дальнейшую судьбу Вернер не мог. – Разве ты не это продемонстрировал, вывесив флаги?

Альмейда по-прежнему смотрел на него, молчание затягивалось, и в тишине в грудной клетке распускался ядовитый цветок ужаса. Не выдержав, Вернер первый опустил глаза. Взгляд сполз к ключицам, виднеющимся в вольном вырезе алой рубашки – слишком вольном, на его вкус, но марикьяре всегда плевали на приличия.

Черная прядь волос выбилась из наспех сооруженного хвоста и щекотала смуглую кожу, под которой часто билась жилка. Сосредоточив внимание на ней, Вернер едва не подскочил, когда голос раздался вновь.

– Я и не брал, – Альмейда потянулся и поднялся на ноги. Вернер предпочел бы, чтобы тот продолжал сидеть и не напоминал лишний раз о впечатляющей разнице в росте. В тусклом свете лампы он оказался полностью накрыт адмиральской тенью, и это выглядело до смешного символично. – Офицеров «Верной звезды» больше нет. Странно, что ты до сих пор не спросил. Хотя, – на губах мелькнула и растаяла кривая усмешка, – это же ты.

Лучше бы Альмейда ударил его по лицу. Было бы больно и унизительно, но… не так. Вернер закусил губу, не обращая внимания, что во рту вновь становится солоно.

– Ты хочешь знать, что будет с тобой, – продолжил Альмейда, подходя ближе. Вернер едва заметил его; он словно заледенел, и только отчего-то очень громко стучало сердце, насмехаясь над всеми, кто сейчас жаждал его смерти.

«Живое!»

«Бьется!»

«Отдай, тебе уже не нужно!»

– Держать тебя в неведении – такой соблазн, – не дойдя до него один шаг, Альмейда неожиданно развернулся и направился к трапу, – что я просто не могу ему сопротивляться.

Знакомый серебристый смех, слышный лишь ему, хлынул в уши. Его оставят наедине с… этими? Здесь?! Вернер дернулся вперед, точно желая догнать уходящего врага, но споткнулся и рухнул на колени в мерзкую лужу.

Наверху хлопнула крышка люка, и в трюме вновь воцарилась тишина.

***

Ведьмы смеялись и пели без слов, раскачивая корабль. Неземные голоса ласкали, как шум прибоя, пальцы беспечно играли с волнами, а губы сдували вскипевшую на воде пену. Они редко показывались ему, но не упускали случая напомнить о себе брошенными в лицо брызгами или мимолетным блеском чешуи за бортом. «Ну и смелая рыба пошла», – фыркал фок Хосс, а Вернер натянуто улыбался в ответ и спускался в каюту, которая была хороша уже тем, что в ней не водилось ничего волшебного.

В славной кесарии Дриксен мистику недолюбливали, хотя порой смельчаки и романтики пытались разыскать обитель высшей силы. Наверняка грезили кэцхен, которые, по слухам, водились в костью застрявшем поперек горла Хексберг. На дно морское никто из приключенцев заглянуть не догадался.

Вернер прожил бы без этого знания, но судьба – кошка, что с неё взять? – распорядилась иначе. Той весной ему сравнялось пятнадцать; впервые оказавшись на корабле, Вернер испытал неуемное любопытство, которое и подтолкнуло его перегнуться через леера во время швартовки. Палуба накренилась, ветер погладил по затылку, и в следующий миг наследник фок Бермессеров на удивление беззвучно соскользнул в темную воду.

Он даже не успел осознать, что произошло. А когда опомнился и попытался подняться на поверхность, потерял ориентацию и лишь бестолково взмахнул руками, погружаясь ещё глубже. Плавать Вернер научился совсем недавно, да и где ему было набраться опыта, если родовое поместье находилось глубоко в лесах?

И тогда ведьмы спели ему первую песню.

– Не бойся…

– Иди…

– Будет хорошо…

Лишь спустя несколько лет Вернер узнал, как сладки для них человеческие эмоции. А тогда он неотвратимо шел ко дну, пытаясь удержать в легких остатки воздуха, и из последних сил отбивался от сгустившейся вокруг темноты, которая – он знал – почему-то очень хотела его себе.

Кажется, он ещё успел отстраненно подумать о матери, оставшейся в одиночестве. В случае его смерти графский титул переходил к дражайшему дядюшке, и тошно было даже думать, что тот сотворит с охотничьими угодьями… От неожиданно накатившей обиды Вернер рванулся и выскользнул из обманчиво-нежных рук, а ведьмы засмеялись.

– Хочешь вернуться?

– Мы поможем…

– Но…

– Придется заплатить…

«Все, что угодно», – хотел сказать Вернер, но изо рта вырвалась лишь цепочка пузырьков. Запоздало он понял, что израсходовал последний воздух. По телу прошла судорога, в голове помутилось…

– Горячее сердце… когда придет срок… сам отдашь… Клянись!

«Клянусь!» – завопил Вернер мысленно. Он неистово, до боли хотел жить, и не важно, какой ценой.

Спустя минуту, растянувшуюся в вечность, он уже жмурил глаза от слепящего солнца и надсадно кашлял, пока кто-то из нырнувших следом моряков тащил его к берегу. Рядом заплакала женщина, и Вернер с удивлением узнал мать, всегда такую надменную, ни на миг не терявшую лица…

Возле причала громко плеснуло.

Ведьмы умели ждать. Да и что значили несколько десятилетий для тех, кто наблюдал за рождением мира?

– Дайте мне время, – шепотом попросил Вернер, выныривая из мутных вод воспоминаний. – Ещё несколько лет. Я расплачусь, я…

Странное дело – в Эйнрехте слова слетали с губ так стремительно и легко, словно только и ждали возможности прийти на помощь. Хорошо подвешенный язык позволял ему выходить чистым из самых грязных дворцовых интриг, а вид оппонентов, багровеющих от едва сдерживаемой ярости, всегда доставлял наслаждение. Все менялось, стоило взойти на палубу корабля. Море забирало у него этот дар, беспощадно смывая приросшие к лицу маски, и раз за разом оставляло уязвимым и ошеломленным мощью никем так и не укрощенной стихии.

Вернер никогда не любил море, но Фридриху не терпелось взять флот под контроль, пока тот не уплыл в руки кесаря. Облачиться в мундир пришлось раньше, чем он надеялся. Знали ли об этом зеленоглазые певицы, когда отпускали его на сушу так легко, словно ещё верили в человеческую честность?

Корабль вновь ощутимо качнуло, вода в луже пошла рябью. Вернер наклонился ниже, всматриваясь в неё, как в зеркало, и поймал собственный взгляд, который, несмотря на отчаяние, ещё не утратил жажды жизни. Первое открытие оставило его удовлетворенным, дальнейшие – не слишком. Лента, удерживавшая волосы, успела потеряться, и пряди в беспорядке спадали на плечи, на нижней губе запеклась кровь, черты лица заострились от усталости.

Будь у него свободны руки, Вернер попытался бы поправить порванную рубашку, но на то, чтобы разрезать веревки, заботы Альмейды не хватило. Кто бы не затянул узлы, он сделал это с похвальным рвением – запястья давно онемели, пальцы не собирались сгибаться. Осознав это, Вернер едва не задохнулся от сдавившего горло спазма. Запоздало он вспомнил, что может последовать за подобными симптомами. В их семье никто не интересовался медициной, но пара книг в библиотеке имелась, а за долгие годы он прочел все. Авторы научных трудов единодушно считали, что от омертвевших конечностей следует избавляться, пока гниение не поднялось выше…

Представить себя без рук не получалось. Если такому суждено случиться… да он сам полезет на эшафот!

Тихий смешок прозвучал внутри головы. Издавшая его ведьма не понимала подобных страхов и находила их забавными.

– Посмотри…

– Вспомни…

Вернер заставил себя сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, кое-как перебрался на сухую часть пола и попытался успокоиться. Вышло плохо. Воды в трюме становилось все больше, почему никто из команды до сих пор не спустился, чтобы проверить? А если в корабле течь, и все они затонут на пути в Хексберг? Вернер поднял голову и с мольбой уставился на смутно виднеющийся люк, но тот был закрыт. Отчаянно не хотелось признаваться даже себе, что он просто не может находиться здесь в одиночестве и неизвестности. Если бы были другие пленники… на ум некстати пришли казненные офицеры «Верной звезды», и пришлось наклониться ниже, борясь ещё и с дурнотой.

Светильник почти погас, теперь крошечный, почти беспомощный огонек мог разгонять тьму лишь вокруг самого себя. В собравшихся по углам тенях терпеливо ждало _нечто_ , и под его взглядом дышать становилось все тяжелее. Забывшись, Вернер попытался поднять руки, чтобы ощупать горло, неловко качнулся вперед и замер, в ужасе уставившись на свое отражение. Проклятая лужа успела увеличиться в размерах и влажно поблескивала, предлагая ещё раз погоревать над тем, что осталось от недавней ухоженности, но теперь Вернер отчетливо видел на шее вспухшую багровую полосу. Рубашка, сползшая на плечо, больше не могла её скрывать.

– Посмотри! – настойчиво повторили голоса. Мотнув головой и забросив за спину волосы, Вернер убедился, что уродливая отметина смыкается кольцом. Он никогда никого не казнил лично, но почему-то был уверен, что подобные следы остаются от… веревки?

Переборки и ящики завертелись перед глазами, поплыли, теряя очертания. Казалось, что Вернер стремительно проваливается в бездну, и вокруг нет ровным счетом ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Да и что он мог сделать, не чувствуя рук?

***

Прохладные ладони обхватили лицо, сжали, огладили скулы. Ноздри забил запах рыбы и тины, но чувство свободного падения исчезло, и за это Вернер был благодарен.

– Почему? – хрипло спросил он. Отражение смотрело на него чужими глазами, и в их зеленой глубине зарождался шторм.

– Ты перестал быть им нужен, – похожий и не похожий на него человек пожал плечами и подался вверх, стремясь разбить гладкую, точно стекло, поверхность воды и выбраться наружу. – И они убили тебя. А ты даже не заметил.

Так вот почему было так сложно дышать. Вот почему никто не спускался в трюм. Альмейда не собирался развязывать ему руки – да и зачем, если…

– Бойтесь ваших желаний, – человек ухмыльнулся ему. Эту усмешку Вернер никогда раньше не видел, но узнал – слишком часто она появлялась на его собственных губах. – Ты попросился в петлю, а не на дно, и тебя услышали. Струсил перед неизвестностью, а страдать теперь кому?

– Кому? – машинально спросил Вернер, хотя знал ответ.

– Мне, болван невозможный, – тот скривился, словно проглотив нечто горькое. Теперь он плавал возле самой поверхности, и светлые волосы лениво колыхались вокруг лица. – Ну что, нравится? Неужели так и впрямь лучше?

– Если я… – выговорить слово «мертв» никак не удавалось, непослушные губы отказывались ставить точку. – Зачем я здесь?

Его отражение вновь подняло руку, разбухшую, покрытую трупными пятнами, и снисходительно погладило по щеке. Вернера передернуло от отвращения, и от чужого взгляда это не укрылось.

– Ты мертв, – безжалостно процедил человек. Человек ли? Ногам стало холодно – вода все прибывала и прибывала, как кровь из открывшейся раны. Вернер попытался откинуться назад, но пальцы крепко ухватили его за волосы, таща вниз. – Как и я. Признай это, наконец.

– Не хочу! – рявкнул Вернер, когда они почти соприкоснулись лбами. На смену страху запоздало пришла злость. Да и сколько можно было бояться?

– Они тоже не хотели, – доверительно шепнуло отражение. – Но их никто не спросил. Разве адмирал не должен заботиться о своих подчиненных?

Изогнувшись немыслимым образом, Вернер рывком высвободился из его хватки и упал на бок. Кое-как откатился в сторону, прижался к ящикам и замер от мучительной боли, пронзившей шею. Казалось, нечто невидимое человеческому глазу сдавливает её со всей силы, тянет, вынуждая запрокинуть голову до хруста позвонков…

На звук открывающегося люка Вернер рванулся с сумасшедшей надеждой, не особо заботясь о том, как это выглядит. Хватка ведьм ослабла, и он, собрав последние силы, смог встать на ноги. Нетвердой походкой, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, прошел несколько шагов и уткнулся лицом в чье-то плечо.

– И куда ты собрался? – лениво спросил вернувшийся Альмейда.

Тепло его кожи ощущалось даже через плотную ткань рубашки и после многочасового заключения в трюме казалось чем-то неправдоподобным. С опозданием спохватившись, что они все-таки враги, Вернер попытался отстраниться, но измученное тело слушаться отказалось.

– Я жив? – спросил он невпопад, даже не желая представлять, как безумно прозвучит этот вопрос. 

Альмейда вздохнул и, должно быть, посмотрел на него с жалостью – проверять это Вернер не собирался. Рядом ровно билось чужое сердце, и пережитый ужас медленно отступал, сворачивая щупальца в глубине подсознания.

– Да, – что бы Альмейда не подумал, его голос звучал ровно и слегка насмешливо. – Но это ненадолго, ты и сам понимаешь.

Вернер понимал. Значит, все ещё в игре… С трудом повернувшись, он бросил взгляд на пол.

Доски были сухими.

***

– И как долго я буду наслаждаться твоим гостеприимством? – во рту пересохло, и двигать языком становилось все труднее. Несколько глотков воды могли решить проблему, но Альмейда не предлагал, а просить Вернер не собирался. К тому же, он подозревал, что от слова «вода» тошнить его будет ещё долго.

– Сколько потребуется, – Альмейда ухмыльнулся каким-то своим мыслям и обернулся. Вернер заметил, что левый рукав и волосы у него были мокрыми. Судя по всему, стихия за бортом разыгралась не на шутку, и не хотелось даже думать о том, что произойдет, если флагман начнет сдаваться её напору. Марикьяре было не жаль, но добраться до берега без них не представлялось возможным. Только бы не шторм… Хексберг так хвалился покровительством кэцхен, неужели те не помогут любимцам? 

– Ты должен вернуть меня в Дриксен, – требование получилось неубедительным и вялым, и от звука собственного голоса стало противно. В голове по-прежнему шумело море, в неповоротливом теле ломило каждую кость, и желание закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту вот-вот могло возобладать над здравым смыслом, который твердил, что спать сейчас слишком опасно.

Альмейда запрокинул голову и расхохотался. В этом смехе плескалось столько злого веселья, что сонное оцепенение мгновенно слетело, обнажив притупившееся было чувство страха.

– Ты не меняешься, – отсмеявшись, заявил Альмейда, делая шаг вперед и стремительно сокращая расстояние между ними. – Понятия не имею, кому и когда успел задолжать, – под тяжелым взглядом Вернер попятился, едва не споткнувшись об ящик. Он ненавидел собственную реакцию, но ничего не мог поделать. При виде Альмейды все его инстинкты требовали бежать немедленно, вот только сейчас бежать было некуда. – Позволь угадать – собираешься заговорить о выкупе. Денег у тебя много, и ты не поскупишься, верно? Разумеется, – не позволяя ему вставить ни слова, Альмейда отвечал сам себе, – речь ведь идет о спасении твоей шкуры.

Следовало ответить в том же духе, но на язык шли только грязные ругательства, подслушанные невесть где – не иначе как в порту… Со злостью решив, что хуже не будет, Вернер дал себе волю. Какая, в самом деле, разница? Он на вражеском корабле, вокруг которого на много хорн нет ничего, кроме моря. Кто узнает, что вице-адмирал и дворянин выражается, словно последний матрос?

Вряд ли Альмейда понял хоть слово, но перевод ему и не понадобился. Нисколько не обидевшись, он наклонился и дернул за конец веревки, стягивающей руки. Вернер не чувствовал кисти уже несколько часов и даже не подозревал, что они все ещё могут болеть. И с какой силой! По венам потек жидкий огонь, Вернер взвыл и, не выдержав, попытался пнуть Альмейду по ноге, но промахнулся.

– Да стой ты ровно, – предупреждающе рыкнул тот, выхватывая из-за пояса уже знакомый кинжал. Тускло блеснула сталь, вызвав новый всплеск ужаса. Проклятый язык, почему он не мог просто удержать его за зубами? Только не сейчас, не так, нет, нет… Вернер отшатнулся, натягивая веревку и сдирая кожу на запястьях. Он уже столько раз умирал за этот чудовищно длинный день, он так устал, он не…

Пробормотав что-то нелестное, Альмейда ухватил его за плечо и с силой вжал в ближайшую переборку. Вернер ударился спиной и закашлялся. В какой-то момент ему вновь послышался неземной смех. Все это походило на очередной кошмар, от которого сложно очнуться, вот только Альмейда был пугающе реальным. Почему-то Вернер был уверен, что ведьмы не смогут принять облик первого адмирала Талига – тот им просто не позволит…

Лезвие коснулось веревок, и вскоре они упали на пол, похожие на издохших змей. Вернер с отвращением взглянул на руки, безвольно повисшие вдоль тела. Запястья превратились в сгусток пульсирующей боли, нарастающей с каждым мгновением, и сердце вторило этой пульсации, лихорадочно стуча о ребра.

Альмейда взял его за подбородок и заставил запрокинуть голову. Выворачиваться из крепкой хватки не было сил, пришлось посмотреть в глаза, прочитать выражение которых не представлялось возможным.

– Сколько же в тебе дури, – вздохнул Альмейда, свободной рукой убирая кинжал обратно за пояс. – Боишься?

Кисти болели до слез, приглушая даже ненависть, но Вернера все равно затрясло от тона, наполненного лживым участием.

– Вернер, – пальцы были горячими и грубыми от мозолей. Такими он их и запомнил. – Даже не пытайся строить из себя героя. Сколько лет я тебя знаю?

Не выдержав, Вернер рассмеялся, хрипло и надрывно.

– А твои друзья в курсе, сколько лет ты меня знаешь? – понимая, что вот-вот захлебнется этим смехом, он с силой укусил себя за губу.

Смягчить ответную усмешку не смогли даже тени, что торопливо подкрались ближе, желая подслушать опасный разговор. Альмейда выжидал, и это не означало ничего хорошего. Он выделялся среди островитян – и завидным ростом, и резкими, грубоватыми чертами лица, лишенного типичной для южан подвижности – вот только в крови у него, как и у сородичей, жило безумие, с которым Вернер не желал сводить близкое знакомство. Где-то там, на самом дне черных глаз, просыпались закатные твари. Знал ли Альмейда их наперечет?

Твари были голодны. И они не собирались делиться добычей.

– Пообщаться вам не доведется, так что это не имеет значения, – Альмейда наклонился ещё ниже, и его дыхание неожиданно обожгло губы. Сердце пропустило удар, два, а потом пустилось в бешеный скач. – Море хранит доверенные ему секреты.

Глухо звякнул металл подвесок, выскользнувших из-под ворота рубашки. В Дриксен смеялись, что марикьяре падки на дешевые безделицы, сами мастерят да заговаривают на удачу… Вернер отчаянно цеплялся за любую приходящую в голову мысль, оттягивая момент, когда ему придется признать и принять происходящее. Казалось, он вот-вот начнет задыхаться от боли и злости. От чувства полного бессилия. От страха, что Альмейда решит остаться, и страха, что Альмейда уйдет, ведь тогда в его шатком мире, полном колдовских напевов, глубоких вод и колодезной зелени, не останется никого настоящего.

Качка усиливалась – море не забывало и не прощало. Спасаясь от него, Вернер заставил себя поднять подрагивающую руку и уперся ладонью в чужое плечо. Оттолкнуть Альмейду было не легче, чем сдвинуть гору, ну что ж, он и в лучшей форме не имел ничего, что можно противопоставить подобной силе.

– Что… – пересохшее горло саднило, и пришлось опуститься до шепота, – снаружи?

Шея уже затекла, но Вернер не стал вырываться из захвата, втайне опасаясь, что от любого неловкого движения их губы все-таки встретятся. Когда напряжение достигло пика и зазвенело, словно натянутая струна, корабль накренился, первым отвечая на вопрос.

– Идет шторм, – подтвердил Альмейда вслух. 

***

Восемь лет назад от поцелуев ведьм оставался навязчивый привкус соли и горечи, справиться с которым не помогало даже вино.

– Наш, только наш, – пели они. Вернер не соглашался, но закрывал глаза и терпел ласку призрачных губ, зная, что помимо тепла и жизненной силы ведьмы заберут и пережитый недавно ужас. Он был готов отдать гораздо больше, лишь бы навсегда забыть похожий на хребет гигантской твари риф, чужое, неприветливое море, разлившуюся чернилами ночь и пляску огней на обнаженной стали. Лишь бы вытравить все темное, едкое, жгучее, что проросло в нем без спроса, едва они с Альмейдой впервые встретились взглядами – да что там, сцепились, и Вернер вмиг ощутил себя взятым на абордаж.

Что бы с ним стало в тот день, не вздумай вмешаться ревнивая, своенравная стихия? Непроглядный туман, опустившийся на воду, скрыл от преследователей, а пробудившиеся волны швырнули «Верную звезду» из бухты, в которой она должна была принять свой последний бой. Вернер слышал изумленные крики фок Хосса и других членов команды и боялся повернуться лицом. Никто не должен был узнать об ошибке, которую он совершил. Никто и никогда…

Из дальнего угла донеслось противное попискивание, отвлекающее от горестных мыслей. Вернер с силой потер переносицу и встряхнул головой, но резь в глазах, в которые словно щедро сыпанули песка, никуда не исчезла. Раньше он и не подозревал, что держать их открытыми будет так сложно. К досаде Вернер обнаружил, что недостаточно силен для того, чтобы провести без сна и еды дольше суток. Как долго «Франциск» находится в плавании? Он потерял счет времени. Светильник давно погас, и трюм погрузился во тьму, которая настойчиво подталкивала к тому, чтобы смежить веки и отдохнуть.

Только не засыпать, только не засыпать, только не…

Отчаянно не хотелось считать, что Альмейда проверяет его на прочность. Много ли защитники Хексберг знали об обитательницах морских глубин? Должно быть, не слишком, иначе выкинули бы его за борт сразу после того, как выпотрошили «Звезду». Вспомнив, как марикьяре нагло зажали их в тиски, Вернер поморщился. В груди тлела совершенно нелепая, какая-то детская обида за корабль. Он никогда не испытывал восторга, выходя в море, но «Верная звезда», гордость киршенбаумских верфей, его красавица, не должна была попасть в руки фрошеров. Восемь лет назад они вместе избежали смерти, а оказалось – всего лишь отсрочили неизбежное.

Теперь по их следам мчался шторм, а Альмейда поражал – хотя скорее ужасал – своим спокойствием. Неужели, кошки его задери, так верил в свою непобедимость? Вернер устроился на краю ящика, приняв самую неудобную позу, какую только смог придумать, и прислушался к происходящему над ним. На нижней палубе скрипели доски и раздавались голоса матросов. Наверху продолжалась жизнь, из которой его бесцеремонно выбросили, словно какую-то – он наугад дернул ногой, отпихивая что-то мягкое, – крысу.

Приступы ненависти накатывали приливной волной, но стоило им отступить, как Вернер ощущал, что цепенеет от страха. О, лучше бы его пытали! Что угодно лучше темноты, холода и неизвестности. Догадывался ли Альмейда, как пугает его одиночество? Не потому ли раз за разом покидал своего пленника – ожидал, что тот начнет умолять? Вернер вспомнил, как отчаянно сильно хотелось впиться пальцами в широкие плечи, чтобы удержаться на плаву и больше не видеть кошмаров. От отвращения к себе его едва не стошнило. Или это наконец-то проснулось чувство голода.

Вернер уже давно перестал прислушиваться к ноющему от боли и замерзшему телу, но в животе будто поселилась неведомая тварь, пожирающая заживо. Он провел непослушными, дрожащими пальцами под ребрами, слегка надавил и тут же застонал от скрутившей его судороги. Есть хотелось невыносимо, хоть матросскую похлебку, хоть засохшую корку хлеба… Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он будет готов охотиться на серых тварей, составляющих ему компанию?

– Ты устал, – в нежном голосе проскользнула печаль. – Пойдем со мной. Все закончится.

Море в голове зашумело сильнее, распахнуло сокрушающие объятия. Соскользнуть в них было так легко. Несколько шагов – и не будет ни холода, ни боли, ни…

Разомкнуть дрожащие губы удалось не с первого раза.

– Я не заснул, – тихо возразил Вернер. Девичья ладонь опустилась на голову и погладила по спутанным волосам.

***

Вернер крепко зажмурился, а затем широко распахнул воспаленные глаза, немедленно заболевшие от света. Темнота трюма больше не была абсолютной, её разгоняли плывущие по воздуху зеленоватые огоньки, от которых исходило слабое, но устойчивое свечение. Все это выглядело настоящим сумасшествием, но настолько красивым, что мысль прогнать их прочь не успела даже зародиться.

Постепенно огоньков становилось все больше, они роились и сплетались в танце, стекаясь к призывно протянутым и сложенным лодочкой рукам. Женщина с полными пригоршнями зелени шагнула вперед, и взгляд её был полон гнева.

– Разве мы хуже? – спросила она. Невозможная, непостижимая дочь переменчивых волн, сотканная из пены, желанное спасение и страшнейшее проклятие. – Разве ты забыл?

Вернер вскочил с ящика и тут же пошатнулся. Пол под ним оказался мягким и зыбким, словно прибрежный песок, размываемый водой. Склонив голову, он убедился, что это и есть песок – белый, южный, какого в Дриксен никто и не видел… Ноги увязли по щиколотки, и на неуверенную попытку освободиться море отозвалось насмешливым шелестом.

Огоньки игриво кружили вокруг, пока женщина без имени подходила ближе. Вернер не решался посмотреть ей в глаза, опасаясь, что тогда все уж точно будет кончено. Замерев, он рассматривал подол кипенно-белого платья и обнаженные ступни, не оставляющие следов. С той же легкостью ведьмы танцевали на водной глади, ступали по палубе его корабля, прежде чем, смеясь, рассыпаться алмазными брызгами. Подарили бы они и ему эту легкость? Или им всегда нужно было только сердце, что билось пойманной в силки птицей, отчаянно не желая остановиться и остыть?

– Ты обещал, – напевно напомнила ведьма, и огоньки замерцали нестерпимо ярко, – заплатить, едва выйдет срок…

– Я просто хочу жить, – прошептал Вернер. Гостья, для которой в море не существовало преград, остановилась рядом – он уже видел белые руки с длинными пальцами, кружево чешуи на точеных ключицах и водопад зеленых волос.

– Жить, – повторила она, а затем прильнула к груди, как любовница, – к земле привязанным плотью и кровью…

Огоньки взвились волной, и в каждом из них слышался смех её сестер. Ведьмы пели о свободе и вечности, и сопротивляться чарующим голосам было не легче, чем плыть против бурного течения.

– Болеть, голодать, уставать и стареть…

Ледяные ладони скользнули под рубашку, огладили спину, прижались к ребрам. Нет, нет, нет! Вернер дернулся из последних сил, понимая, чем грозит ему подобная ласка, но ведьма держала крепко. Она жадно тянулась к теплу, выпивая измученное тело досуха, и наивно удивлялась его слабости. Так удивляется ребенок, наблюдающий за трепыханиями бабочки, которой он только что оборвал крыло.

Глаза закрылись под тяжестью век, ноги подогнулись, и Вернер тяжело упал на песок. Его безостановочно била крупная дрожь, мешающая подняться и оттолкнуть нежные и жестокие руки. Он привык каждый день просыпаться с ожиданием неминуемой расплаты, но не предполагал, что осознавать свою скорую гибель будет столь жутко.

– Пожалуйста, – впервые в жизни взмолился Вернер, отбросив гордость. Морские ведьмы никогда не играли по человеческим правилам. Да разве следовали они хоть чему-то, кроме сиюминутных желаний? Ему позволяли сойти на сушу уже дважды. Второй раз – четыре года назад, когда основательно потрепанная псевдо-«Императрикс» вернулась в Ротфогель назло сторонникам Кальдмеера, кесарю и бешеному вице-адмиралу Талига. Ведьмы забавлялись с ним всю дорогу до порта и оставили надломленным, опустошенным, с клеймом сумасшедшего, но все-таки дышащим. Вот только им было мало, всегда мало, а терпение бессмертных существ почему-то кончалось так быстро…

– О чем ты просишь? – женщина склонилась над ним, испытующе глядя в глаза. С влажных волос срывались соленые капли и падали ему на лицо. Как сладко было поверить, что она хочет ему только добра! Ответить на объятия, отдаться темным водам, где ему больше не понадобится ни еда, ни сон, ни вражеская милость…

Вернер с усилием стряхнул наваждение и сжал пальцы, зачерпнув песок.

– Не убивай меня, – прохрипел он, из последних сил ворочая языком. В висках горячо застучала кровь, и ведьма отпрянула, точно обжегшись. Взгляд её потемнел – Вернер быстро осознал, что просьба была неправильной, но изменить уже ничего не мог.

– Ты, – прошипела ведьма, увеличиваясь в размерах. Огоньки стремительно ринулись вниз. Точно рой потревоженных пчел, они набрасывались на него и яростно жалили обнаженную кожу. Вернер попытался закрыться руками, но те, как и ноги, крепко увязли в песке. – Наглый, смертный…

Пальцы с длинными ногтями впились в лицо и шею, раздирая кожу и оставляя глубокие кровавые борозды. Терпеть это молча не было сил, и Вернер закричал от боли, забился с отчаянием умирающего, зажмурив глаза. Вот и все. Только бы это было быстро, как падение в кошмарный сон, он не выдержит, если его решат наказать, он просто не…

Он не видел, но знал, что под ним с рокотом раскрывается бездна, и лишь ждал, пока зеленые воды сомкнутся, чтобы принять очередную жертву. Мир расплылся на изнанке век алыми красками, море взбугрилось волнами… и отступило.

Наступившая тишина показалась такой оглушающей, что сдавила голову обручем. Спустя несколько мучительно долгих мгновений крошечные коготки простучали по полу, мазнул по руке лысый хвост. Ещё день назад Вернер мог бы скривиться от отвращения, но сейчас он лишь жадно хватал ртом воздух, точно во всем мире не существовало ничего желаннее. Затекшая спина вновь ощущала грубые доски, надежные, настоящие. Он проснулся? Он… смог?

Лицо защипало, и Вернер поспешно отнял руки от щек, с усилием разогнул пальцы, не видя, но зная, что под ногтями остались полосы засохшей крови. Смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ, походил на рыдание.

Заскрипела, поднимаясь, крышка люка. Люди, запоздало вспомнил Вернер и удивился силе вспыхнувшей надежды. Там, наверху, находились живые люди. Ужаснулись бы они, найдя в трюме истерзанный труп?

– Опять он… – незнакомый мужской голос резанул по ушам. Пусть появляется кто угодно, от священника до палача. Лишь бы ведьма не решила вернуться.

Трюм наполнился светом, но на этот раз источником служила самая обычная лампа, которую держал в руке невысокий марикьяре в красной косынке. Отсутствие мундира не позволяло определить его звание. Ловко спрыгнув вниз, он поставил лампу и обернулся, рассматривая Вернера с брезгливым любопытством.

– Эй, припадочный, ты там живой?

Вернер с трудом сел и неловко пожал плечами. Его уже давно покинула уверенность, что он знает ответ на этот вопрос. Альмейда знал, но здесь и сейчас Альмейды не было.

Марикьяре фыркнул и что-то пробормотал на родном языке.

– Альмиранте будет недоволен… – сказал он скорее себе, чем пленнику, и, потеряв интерес, наклонился к одному из ящиков. Стараясь дышать глубоко и медленно, Вернер отстраненно следил за движениями загорелых рук и не сразу услышал тихий плеск. А услышав, пригляделся к вошедшему и отшатнулся, зажимая рот ладонью.

С насквозь мокрой одежды ручьями стекала вода, собираясь у ног блестящими лужами. Марикьяре словно искупался за бортом, но в подобную непогоду это было бы чистым самоубийством. Закатанные рукава рубашки открывали предплечья, по которым расползались уродливые зеленые пятна – точно на зацветшем пруду в поместье…

К горлу подкатила дурнота. Вернер попытался встать на ноги, упал, вновь уперся трясущимися руками в пол, чувствуя, что вот-вот захлебнется отчаянием.

– Ты чего? – изумился марикьяре, резко обернувшись на шум. Уголки губ кривились, точно он никак не мог решить, ругаться ему, смеяться или звать на помощь.

Вернер медленно поднялся и сделал шаг назад. С чужого лица на него смотрели знакомые глаза, исполненные веселья и неутоленного голода. Верхом наивности было полагать, что его могли отпустить столь легко.

– Стой, – марикьяре нахмурился, темные брови сошлись в линию. – Просто не двигайся, ты вообще меня понима… Квальдето цэра!

Вернер бросился бежать, не дожидаясь, пока расстояние между ними сократится. Руки марикьяре схватили пустоту, и тот ещё раз громко выругался, перепрыгивая через ящики. На несколько мгновений они замерли друг напротив друга, точно охотник и жертва. О, если бы в трюм спустился кто-нибудь ещё! Вернер попробовал закричать, но изо рта хлынула соленая морская вода.

Как он мог забыть, что в кошмарном сне никогда не позволено звать на помощь.

Марикьяре кинулся к нему. Упрямо пытаясь избежать неминуемого столкновения, Вернер развернулся и тут же споткнулся о приподнятые доски. Ощущение полета сменилось болью. Лоб с размаху встретился с низкой балкой, голова загудела, словно кому-то внутри вздумалось забить в колокола. Вяло возмутившись наглецом, Вернер закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.

***

Тяжелые, бессмысленные сны сменяли друг друга так стремительно, что испугаться их толком не получалось. В одном из них Вернера все-таки вешали, в другом – сбрасывали в море со связанными руками. В прочих он наблюдал за идущими на дно кораблями, затопленным по самые крыши Эйнрехтом, раздувшимися белыми телами, вокруг которых весело кружили стайки сереброспиных рыбешек…

Вздрогнув, Вернер перевернулся на бок и обнял себя руками, чтобы создать хотя бы иллюзию безопасности. Ноги запутались в чем-то длинном и мягком, и он не сразу опознал это как покрывало. Покрывало? Что только не примерещится на грани жизни и смерти.

Несколько раз моргнув, Вернер обвел мутным взглядом просторную каюту, которой, разумеется, не могло существовать на самом деле. Угасающий разум попытался воссоздать самое желанное место, и его не хотелось в этом винить – умирать в тепле было приятнее, чем в сыром трюме. Жаль, что это не «Верная звезда», в последний час он предпочел бы увидеть любимое кресло и диван, на котором провел времени больше, чем в огромной постели в поместье... Вернер слабо улыбался воспоминаниям, когда их бесцеремонно оборвал низкий голос.

– Очнулся, – констатировал Альмейда, и по позвоночнику кошачьими лапами пробежало предчувствие опасности. Первый адмирал Талига оправдывал свое звание и порой совершал невозможное, но в его умении проникать в чужие грезы Вернер все-таки сомневался.

Приподнявшись на дрожащих от слабости руках, он увидел широкий дубовый стол, за которым могло уместиться несколько человек. Сейчас за ним сидел один Альмейда и что-то быстро писал, придавив край листа чернильницей и свернутой картой. От своего занятия он оторвался лишь для того, чтобы бросить оценивающий взгляд на пленника. Тихо хмыкнул, заправил за ухо прядь волос и повел подбородком влево:

– Ешь.

Проследив за движением, Вернер заметил на другом конце стола миску. В животе противно заныло; ещё день назад верх могла взять фамильная гордость, но сейчас Вернер был готов ей пренебречь. Морщась от боли и стараясь не думать о своем жалком виде, он выпутался из покрывала, оправил сползающую с плеча рубашку и кое-как спустил на пол ноги, после чего вынужденно остановился и перевел дыхание. По спине ползли капли пота, каюта покачивалась перед глазами, вызывая новый приступ тошноты. Сколько же сил он потратил на действие, которое всегда выполнял быстро и не задумываясь? Вернер смерил взглядом расстояние до вожделенной миски и с тоскливым страхом понял, что это будут очень долгие три шага.

Он думал, что Альмейда захочет насладиться спектаклем, но тот вновь зарылся в бумаги и не обращал на происходящее внимания. Перо в его пальцах смотрелось неуместно. Сжав зубы, Вернер уверился, что ни за что не попросит о помощи, и все же смог выпрямиться, хватаясь обеими руками за деревянную спинку койки. Оставалось самое сложное – переставить предательски подгибающиеся ноги. Конечно, он мог бы опуститься на колени, но эта мысль – к счастью! – пока ещё казалась слишком унизительной.

Первый шаг Вернер сделал почти вслепую, не дожидаясь исчезновения черных мушек, пляшущих перед глазами. Перед вторым ему пришлось попрощаться с надежной опорой и расставить руки – какое, должно быть, нелепое было зрелище. На третьем шаге правая нога все-таки подвернулась. Мышцы лодыжки скрутило жгутом, от боли на глаза навернулись слезы. Застонав, Вернер бросился к миске и торопливо ухватился за жестяные бока – уж если падать, то только с законной добычей. Подняться ещё раз он просто не смог бы.

Приземление на пол вышло болезненным и неизящным. От тряски часть содержимого миски выплеснулась ему на рубашку, но и того, что осталось, было достаточно для утоления голода. Забыв о существовании столовых приборов, Вернер прижался к краю губами и принялся жадно глотать нечто похожее на жидкий холодный суп. Завывал ветер и шумели волны, скрипело, касаясь бумаги, перо, где-то вдалеке переругивались на своем варварском языке матросы. Как мало нужно человеку, чтобы ощутить себя живым?

В прежней жизни Вернер счел бы происходящее кошмаром.

В прежней жизни он не видел настоящего кошмара.

Вернер едва успел сделать последний глоток и облизать губы, когда Альмейда поднялся на ноги. Нетерпеливо встряхнул лист, дожидаясь, пока высохнут чернила, после чего сгреб его вместе с картами и отправил в рундук.

– Ты непривычно молчалив, – заметил Альмейда, не оборачиваясь, и Вернер с силой сжал пальцы, перебарывая искушение запустить миску ему в голову. Выглядеть истеричной девицей, бьющей посуду, не хотелось, да и к тому же Альмейда мог ответить. Провоцировать обладателя буйного нрава и тяжелой руки было в высшей степени неразумно. Доползти бы до койки… разговаривать с врагом, лежа под покрывалом, было не так позорно, как растянувшись на полу.

– Не спрашиваю, как тебя угораздило, – Альмейда вытащил из-под ворота рубашки витой шнурок с продетым в него плоским камнем, задумчиво повертел в пальцах и убрал обратно, – хотя мне интересно, что ты им наобещал.

Миска со стуком упала на пол, но Вернер не обратил на неё внимания. Сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, мешая собраться с мыслями, которые панически бились в голове, точно рыбы о лед.

– Я никому… – начал он, но тут же осекся, встретив яростный взгляд. Он не предполагал, что Альмейда может быть таким стремительным, но тот налетел, словно сокрушающий вихрь, без малейших усилий подхватил его с пола и швырнул на стол. Спина тут же заныла – при мысли, что сейчас ему играючи переломят хребет, Вернер рванулся из рук. Проигнорировав слабое сопротивление, Альмейда бесцеремонно задрал его рубашку до груди и остановился.

– Доволен? – выплюнул Вернер, запрокинув голову. Его трясло от унижения, и пришлось зажмурить глаза, чтобы сдержать злые слезы. Он чувствовал, как горячие пальцы касаются ребер прямо под сердцем, безошибочно находя уродливую черную отметину, наверняка опять увеличившуюся в размерах. Столько лет раздеваться лишь в темноте, скармливать шутки про наследственное родимое пятно любовницам и любовникам… А проклятый марикьяре, побери его Леворукий, сразу знал, что и где искать. Неужели он…

– Я все гадал, в чем причина твоей удачливости, – протянул Альмейда, не убирая ладонь. – Записной трус – и до сих пор живой. От Ротгера сумел сбежать. Поверь, он до сих пор тебя вспоминает.

– Я не просил, – прошептал Вернер и резко дернул рубашку вниз. Он не надеялся, что ему позволят, но неожиданно не встретил сопротивления.

– У меня кузен был такой же… удачливый, – криво усмехнулся Альмейда, не сводя с него темных глаз. – Утонул во время шторма. Говорили, что сам прыгнул за борт. А когда нашли тело, на нем была та же метка.

Стой перед ним кто-нибудь другой, Вернер непременно съязвил бы насчет неудачного времени для трогательных семейных историй, но под обжигающим взглядом Альмейды умнее было промолчать. К тому же, он все ещё понимал без подсказок, что именно ему хотят сказать. Очередной избранник ведьм не смог устоять перед зовом, а ведь наверняка был храбрецом, какими любят себя выставлять все южане.

Но разве они избранники? Они – обед…

– Так что ты им должен? – Альмейда все ещё нависал над ним, смертельно опасный в своей неизбежности, настолько реальный, что выносить его близость становилось больно. Вернер тяжело сглотнул и в очередной раз промолчал. Слова теснились на языке, но правильных среди них не было.

Признавшись вслух, он больше не сможет делать вид, что ничего не происходит. И тогда марикьяре прикончат его, чтобы спасти корабли и безопасно добраться до порта. Одна жизнь вместо нескольких сотен. Вернер одобрил бы подобный подход, не иди речь о его собственной шее.

– Вернер, – с легкой насмешкой окликнул Альмейда, но что-то в его голосе заставило кровь быстрее бежать по венам. – Я думал, ты благоразумен.

Он выпрямился, точно собираясь уйти, и Вернер с ужасом осознал, что переговоры закончились. Неожиданно для себя он смог сесть и торопливо ухватил Альмейду за руку.

Несколько до странного долгих мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Казалось, что время загустело, а то и вовсе остановилось, как если бы лентяй-дежурный забыл отбить склянки. От ощущения живого человеческого тепла задрожали пальцы, почти соскользнули, но Вернер смог сжать их крепче и с безрассудством сигающего в пропасть подался вперед, чтобы вжаться лицом в смуглую шею. Пульс грохотал в ушах, голова кружилась, точно после фляги касеры, но сейчас это было только к лучшему – в здравом уме он никогда не опустился бы… не позволил себе… А теперь будь что будет.

Реши Альмейда сказать хоть слово, он мгновенно протрезвел бы, но тот молчал. Широкие ладони опустились на спину, прошлись от лопаток до поясницы, сдавили до сбившегося дыхания. В этом собственническом порыве не было и следа нежности или той обманчивой ласки, что дарили ведьмы. Здесь и сейчас Альмейда был единственным якорем, удерживающим его посреди бушующего моря. Вернер знал, что первый адмирал Талига не растворится в туманах, не взглянет чужими глазами и не обернется чудовищем большим, чем всегда являлся. А ещё – что он никому не позволит себя запугать.

Это не было желанием – по крайней мере, желанием телесным. Вернер знал свои слабости, обходил стороной и был уверен, что высоченных брюнетов среди них не водилось. Но что-то до постыдного сладко кольнуло внутри, когда эти же руки крепко, до синяков ухватили за бедра. Повинуясь невысказанному приказу, Вернер развел ноги шире, обхватил коленями пояс и хрипло, прерывисто выдохнул, услышав участившееся биение чужого сердца. Прижался губами к ключицам – обнаженная кожа оказалась обветренной и немного соленой – зубами ухватил знакомый шнурок, потянул… и позволил себе ни о чем больше не думать. То, что он ещё пожалеет о принятом решении, было так же ясно как то, что утром взойдет солнце. Но до этого солнца неплохо было бы дожить.

Тело смирилось с судьбой с предательской и пугающей готовностью. Альмейда не оставлял ему ни шанса сделать что-либо самому, и Вернер вздрагивал не то от вернувшейся слабости, не то от беспокойства, позволяя стащить безнадежно испорченную рубашку и рассмотреть его как следует. Запрокинув голову и подставив шею безжалостным поцелуям-укусам, он крепко держался за плечи Альмейды, а потом и вовсе сдернул с его волос алую ленту, чтобы обеими руками зарыться в густые тяжелые пряди. С едва слышным смешком Альмейда тряхнул головой, позволив им рассыпаться по спине. Подхватил под колени, бесцеремонно сдернул Вернера к краю стола, навалился всем телом, одуряюще горячий и тяжелый – от острого ощущения бессилия по спине прошла дрожь и почему-то потянуло внизу живота.

Сглотнув, Вернер закрыл глаза. «Живой. Живой», – билось в голове, и он цеплялся за эту мысль не менее отчаянно, чем за того, кто никогда не должен был стать его любовником, но все же... Воистину, Альмейда всегда получал желаемое. Где-то в груди шевельнулась застарелая ненависть и затихла.

За бортом шумно вздымалось море, потемневшее до черноты, и Вернер дышал с ним в такт. Пальцы путались в шнуровке чужой одежды, с затаенным страхом изучали очертания рельефных мышц и казались почти белыми на загорелой коже, вобравшей в себя жар южного солнца. Он не запомнил, как был вытряхнут из штанов и белья, только почувствовал ладонь Альмейды, оттянувшую ягодицу, и упирающийся в живот напряженный член. Отступать было поздно, но разве ему хоть когда-нибудь предлагали такую возможность?

Остановиться означало умереть, захлебнуться, пойти ко дну, и Вернер с горькой радостью напоминал себе, что между ними никогда не было места благородству. Он горел в лихорадке, растекался по широкой груди расплавленным воском и ждал неминуемой боли с ужасом и затаенным желанием, словно только она могла по-настоящему уверить его в реальности происходящего.

Кажется, изо рта все же вырвался крик, быстро пойманный и безжалостно приглушенный чужими губами. Мир сжался до размеров каюты, гнилую зелень вытеснило алое марево. Окончательно ошалев, Вернер понял, что больше не может пошевелиться. Альмейды было слишком много вокруг, на нем, в нем, и впервые в голове вспугнутой птицей мелькнуло – а что же к утру останется от него самого? А потом Альмейда нетерпеливо толкнулся вперед, буквально нанизывая его на член, и Вернер с силой сжал зубы на обнаженном плече.

Стол вздрогнул, заскрипел, но все-таки выдержал.

Сорвавшееся с привязи безумие въедалось под кожу вместе со жгучими поцелуями, а темп, заданный Альмейдой, мог легко вышибить дух из жертвы и куда более устойчивой. Задыхаясь под шквалом ощущений, Вернер не выдержал и все-таки треснул его кулаком по спине. Он сам не знал, чего хочет добиться, наслаждение и мука сплелись так тесно, что представить одно без другого было уже невозможно. В ответ Альмейда лишь хмыкнул и опрокинул его на столешницу. Склонился, мазнув по груди и плечам концами волос, согнул пополам и вошел под таким углом, что от неожиданности Вернер взвыл в голос.

Он то подавался навстречу, то выворачивался из рук, поднимал голову, вновь бессильно ронял на стол и изо всех сил старался не смотреть в черные глаза. В ушах зашумела кровь. Протянув руку, Вернер коснулся подрагивающими пальцами члена, несколько раз сжал, отчаянно не успевая, не попадая в рваный ритм. Вскоре он ощутил, как напрягается чужое тело, услышал стон, больше похожий на рык, и резко двинул бедрами. Накативший жар вплавил их друг в друга, и Вернер, заново учась дышать, не сразу понял, что все было кончено.

***

– Сердце, – сказал он склянку спустя, едва вновь оказался на койке. – Им нужно… сердце.

Вот и признался. Захотелось закрыть глаза и замотаться в покрывало до подбородка, но Вернер знал, что Альмейда не позволит ни того, ни другого. Тот даже не ответил, только бросил очередной нечитаемый взгляд и качнул головой. И как это стоило понимать?

Разгоряченное тело остывало медленно. Мышцы начали ныть – перевернувшись на живот, Вернер охнул, словно его только что не разложили на столе, а протащили под килем «Франциска». Больше всего он желал притвориться, что ничего непоправимого не произошло, что ничего не изменилось, но лгать можно было кому угодно, кроме самого себя. Внутреннее напряжение, достигшее катастрофического уровня, прорвалось позорным всхлипом. Ниже падать было некуда.

Он не увидел, но ощутил, как Альмейда приподнялся на локте и обхватил его поперек пояса, чтобы притянуть к себе. Вернер никогда не любил близость после соития и предпочитал проводить это время в одиночестве, но стерпел, справедливо рассудив, что тогда ему могут предложить вернуться в трюм, а он никогда не наберется подобного мужества.

– У тебя отвратительные привычки, – процедил он сквозь зубы. Широкая ладонь властно легла на бедро.

– У тебя отвратительный акцент, – равнодушно сообщил Альмейда, – но я же терплю.

***

Идти до Хексберг оставалось не больше суток, и Вернер изо всех сил надеялся, что ленивое время вспомнит про свои обязанности и ускорит бег. Впору было молиться, но нужные слова не приходили на ум – семья фок Бермессеров никогда не отличалась излишней религиозностью, и Эсператию мать держала в кабинете скорее для приличия. Вернер открывал священную книгу всего дважды в жизни, предпочитая ей художественную литературу. Да и чем мог помочь неведомый Создатель, который не внимал просьбам своих куда более преданных слуг?

Вернер так и не смог заснуть. Вместо этого он раз за разом проваливался в непродолжительный горячечный бред и выныривал из него то с криком, то со слезами на глазах. Ведьмы все-таки свели его с ума; Альмейда наверняка перережет ему глотку, когда поймет, что пленник уже ни на что не годен. Тяжелые мысли наваливались на него в периоды просветления сознания, плодились, как крысы, и грызли изнутри. Вернер попробовал подумать о суше, но тут же обреченно застонал – желание ощутить под ногами твердую землю, пусть и принадлежащую врагам, стало невыносимым.

Нет, никакого больше моря, если он переживет это плавание. Лучше быть живым безумцем, чем мертвым адмиралом. Кальдмеер не понимал, а он…

К утру корабль закачался на волнах, будто игрушечный, и Альмейда покинул каюту, с порога раздавая приказы на родном языке. Вернер не понял ни слова из долетевшего до него обрывка беседы офицеров, но в этом не было нужды. В конце концов, он тоже служил на флоте больше десятка лет, и хватило одного взгляда в окно, чтобы понять – шторм неумолимо приближался, а корабли не успевали выйти из зоны поражения. Оставшись в одиночестве, он вновь услышал легчайший веселый смех и беспокойно приподнялся. Ведьмы были поблизости. Отчего-то Вернер знал, что ревнивые сестры ткнут новую песню, что они уже раскинули сети и теперь лишь ждут, пока люди сами в них угодят.

Пальцы нащупали алую ленту и отчаянно сжали. Исчерпав силы, Вернер провалился в очередной кошмар.

Вечером пошел дождь, обернувшийся ливнем. Теперь вода коварно атаковала со всех сторон, заливая палубу и норовя смыть за борт матросов, которые все ещё ухитрялись делать свою работу. Корабль гудел, точно растревоженный улей, скрипели мачты, грохотали по трапам сапоги. Альмейда не вернулся. Словно во сне, Вернер медленно поднялся с кровати и, дотянувшись до рубашки, принялся одеваться.

Он тщательно поправил манжеты и разгладил складки на помятой ткани, затянул завязки штанов и не без усилий, но все-таки влез в сапоги. От напряжения глаза застилал пот, глупое и бесполезное тело жалобно просило о передышке. Отмахнувшись от него, Вернер пальцами зачесал назад волосы и неуверенной походкой направился к дверям. Он не удивился, когда те приоткрылись навстречу, просто шагнул в образовавшийся проем по бледной дорожке света, как если бы решил прогуляться.

– Давно не виделись, – сказал фок Хосс.

За его спиной стояли остальные офицеры «Верной звезды», которые молча смотрели из темноты подернутыми зеленью глазами. Шею каждого из них вместо форменного белого платка обвивала висельная петля, но никто не спешил избавляться от жуткого, разбухшего от воды украшения. Вернер поочередно вгляделся в знакомые и чужие лица, сглотнул и вновь перевел взгляд на старого друга. Он мог попросить прощения, но это не имело никакого смысла. Море не нуждалось в его словах, а мертвецы и подавно.

– Пора? – коротко спросил Вернер, догадываясь, каким будет ответ. В ушах все громче звучала песня, древняя, как сама Кэртиана.

Фок Хосс отряхнул рукав мундира, аккуратно избавляясь от ила и тины.

– Да, – вздохнул он. Вернер закрыл глаза и попытался унять бешено стучащее сердце, но потерпел неудачу. Наверное, стоило найти в себе храбрость, чтобы пройти уготованный путь с высоко поднятой головой, как подобает представителю рода древнего и благородного. Или же ведьмам все равно, под каким соусом им будет подано долгожданное блюдо?

Множество рук потянулось к нему, словно по команде; холодные, влажные пальцы схватили за плечи, запястья, лодыжки, подтолкнули под лопатки. Одиннадцать человек подняли своего адмирала и двинулись вперед – Вернер не хотел знать, куда.

Он понимал, что матросы «Франциска» не увидят странную процессию, а значит не смогут и остановить. Впрочем, если бы марикьяре осознали происходящее, то наверняка проводили бы своего безумного пленника в последний путь и ещё помахали на прощание. Ведьмы не хотели их смерти. Завтра корабли прибудут в Хексберг, а он… Вернер прислушался к себе и с отчаянным весельем отметил отсутствие привычной ненависти. Какое значение имело будущее, когда настоящее рушилось, точно песочный замок?

Ветер скорбно взвыл, и ему немедленно вторил оглушающий раскат грома. Вновь ощутив под ногами палубу, Вернер распахнул глаза и тут же, поскальзываясь, бросился вперед, чтобы изо всех сил вцепиться в ближайший фальшборт. Впервые за несколько дней, которые растянулись в его личную вечность, он смотрел на низкое, тяжелое небо, почти опустившееся на воду. Из набежавших на беззвездную гладь туч сыпались, подобно булавкам из прохудившейся коробки, молнии, и море гремело в ответ, жадно тянулось навстречу гребнями волн, пытаясь слиться в единое целое – смертоносное, неукротимое, беспощадное и… равнодушное.

До боли хотелось обернуться или хотя бы протянуть назад руку, чтобы убедиться в присутствии молчаливых проводников, но закоченевшие пальцы упорно не разжимались. Ощутить за плечом пустоту было страшнее, чем умереть. По лицу градом катились капли, и Вернер, машинально слизнув часть из них языком, поразился соленому вкусу дождевой воды.

– Ты…

– Долго…

– Не хотим ждать…

– Хотим попробовать!

– Наш…

– Возвращайся…

На негнущихся ногах Вернер поднялся на залитые водой шканцы. Отсюда было отчетливо видно, как волны схлестываются и вырастают в огромный вал, готовый наброситься на потрепанные ненастьем корабли. Казалось, что посреди моря распахнулась пасть прожорливого чудовища, которое не успокоится, пока не получит обещанное.

Последний шаг никак не давался, и Вернер завис над пропастью, чувствуя, как его настойчиво тянут вниз. Ведь это не будет больно? Он никогда не выносил боль…

Чья-то рука крепко схватила за шиворот и дернула назад. Рубашка затрещала, но выдержала, больно впившись в шею – Вернер вскрикнул, немедленно хватанул ртом воды и отчаянно закашлялся. В следующий миг его с пугающей легкостью отбросили в сторону. Пересчитав все доски и едва не разбив нос, Вернер откатился от борта и перевернулся на спину, с ужасом глядя на падающее на него небо.

– Я не разрешал тебе уходить, – отчеканил Альмейда. Через слова, относимые ветром, сквозило бешенство, темное и жуткое, словно закатным тварям стало тесно в человеческом теле, и теперь они с восторгом рвались наружу. Вернер приподнялся на локтях, и уже знакомый взгляд, пугающий до одури, пригвоздил его к палубе.

– Лежать! – рявкнул Альмейда и шагнул навстречу беснующейся стихие.

Вернер больше не мог видеть его лицо, но счел, что сейчас это к лучшему. Два чудовища встретились. Оставалось только решить, от кого из них спасаться в первую очередь. От кого из них ещё можно спастись.

Море взревело. Бешеная волна захлестнула накренившийся корабль, стремясь утащить его ко дну, когда воздух вдруг зазвенел, словно тысячи невидимых колокольчиков закачались на реях. Оглушающий звон прокатился по палубе, влился в уши, и Вернер торопливо зажал их ладонями, чувствуя, что голова вот-вот расколется надвое.

Он не сразу заметил, что дождь пошел тише, а потом и вовсе исчез, как пристыженный. Благоразумная часть сознания требовала открыть глаза и узнать, что произошло, в то время как тело трусливо пыталось провалиться в обморок. Устав бороться, Вернер разлепил мокрые ресницы и увидел перед собой звезды – так близко и так далеко… Не в силах пошевелиться, он медленно падал в бездну их ослепительного и холодного света, и насмешливо скользнувший по скуле ветер был последним, что он запомнил.

***

– Да не трясись ты. Все закончилось.

Вернер не ответил. После купания в ледяной воде его била неудержимая дрожь, хотя тело уже успело налиться нездоровым жаром. В каюте он попытался рухнуть на пол и все-таки потерять сознание, но был бесцеремонно пойман и усажен на стул. Альмейда ухватил его за подбородок, заставил открыть рот и щедро напоил чем-то отвратительным, без сомнения алкогольным и настолько крепким, что из глаз брызнули слезы.

– Ничего, не подохнешь, – фыркнул он, пока Вернер судорожно цеплялся пальцами за шею. – Даже целее будешь.

Он тоже сделал большой глоток, поставил бутылку на стол и принялся стягивать мокрую рубашку.

– Это были… кэцхен? – спросил Вернер, когда горло перестало гореть огнем. Альмейда ненадолго замер, бросил взгляд за окно и продолжил раздеваться.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Это были кэцхен.

Вернер откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза, слушая удивительно мягкий плеск волн. Море больше не жило в его голове, впервые за двадцать пять лет сознание было полностью ясным, разве что мысли устало брели, спотыкаясь, но в этом стоило винить исключительно поднявшуюся температуру.

Наверное, в этот момент полагалось почувствовать радость, но её не было. Вернер сидел в каюте врага, на вражеском корабле, направляющемся во вражеский город, и осознавал, что Альмейда солгал – ничего ещё не закончилось. 

Вспомнив их самый первый разговор, Вернер поднялся на ноги, и Альмейда обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него сверху вниз. С концов длинных волос текла вода – Вернер машинально проследил взглядом за одинокой каплей, скатившейся по смуглой коже, сглотнул и все-таки задал мучивший его вопрос:

– Ты говорил, что не будешь брать пленных, – хрипло произнес он. – Почему я..?

Над головой раздался вздох.

– Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, – сообщил Альмейда таким тоном, словно Вернер разочаровывал его своей недогадливостью. – Вице-адмирал Западного флота кесарии Дриксен Вернер фок Бермессер погиб во время шторма. Принимая во внимание его участившиеся припадки, подобный финал был ожидаем. Как думаешь, по нему будут скорбеть?

Вернер сам не помнил, как бросился вперед. Он не знал, что собирается сделать, любая попытка причинить Альмейде вред казалась смехотворной, но затопившее с головой отчаяние требовало выхода. Никогда ему не приходилось так сильно ненавидеть кого бы то ни было. Никогда!

Альмейда до обидного легко перехватил его вскинутые руки, сжал запястья, вывернул до хруста, после чего крепко прижал брыкающегося Вернера к себе и удерживал до тех пор, пока тот не выдохся от боли и усталости. Бессильно повиснув в объятиях, Вернер смотрел на выкатывающийся из-за горизонта диск солнца и испытывал сумасшедшее желание расхохотаться. 

– Вернер, – губы Альмейды коснулись его виска с пугающей, болезненной нежностью. – Даже не пытайся прыгнуть ещё раз. Я найду тебя на дне, и никакие морские ведьмы тебе не помогут. Ты меня понял?

Улыбнувшись, Вернер кивнул. В груди разрасталась пустота, и пока он не знал, чем её заполнить, но когда-нибудь…

Ведь если ты никто, быть чьим-то не так уж и плохо?


End file.
